Doing Time
by Wolfy-lover
Summary: Kagome is framed for her fathers murder but by who? Inuyasha just got out but has to go back again but why? This is a story about how love can bloom when your on the inside. Will they overcome their problems to be with one another or stay single forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I was sitting there just staring at the jury. Those were the people that were going to decide my fate. The man with the beer belly and the bored look on his face, the lady that kept looking at me disapprovingly dressed in a pants suit, the pregnant woman that couldn't seem to stay awake long enough to even know what was going on. Her life rested in the hands of these people who couldn't give a damn about her or what she did or didn't do. This pissed her off. They were here out of obligation not because they wanted to help rid the streets of murderers and rapists. Murderers like her supposedly. She didn't even know how she wound up in this court room today sitting on the hard wooden chair in slacks and a nice button up shirt that the jail gave her for her trial. Apparently they want you to look your best as your sitting there under everyone's gaze as they judge you without even knowing the full story. I was raised to be a good person but does anyone know that or has anyone even bothered to ask oh hell no. They could give two fucks about how I was raised Im not even sure they know my name. To most of these people I am just a scum bag getting what was coming to me. My parents raised me to be decent and look at where I am now.

I should probably back up a bit. I am Kagome Higurashi I am 21 years old still practically a baby and I am on trial for murder in the 1st degree.

_Flashback:_

_I came home the other night after a long day at school. I was a full time college student studying to become a physical therapist. I picked out what I wanted to be in 3rd grade and have stuck with it so far. I love the idea of helping people through there tough times when they could really use someone the most. I walked in the front door to find it unlocked. I double check that everything looked fine though before I walked in because it was a weird thing to leave the front door unlocked. I remember my little brother Souta telling me earlier that morning when we were all sitting down eating breakfast that he was staying over at a friend's house that night. My mom died about 2 ears ago so it was just My dad, Souta and me. As I opened the door I walked into the entrance hall and hung up my coat and turned the light on. As I was putting my purse on the entrance table I heard a sound coming from the Kitchen. _

"_Dad is that you." I called into the darkness of the house but there was no answer. My dad worked from home as a technical assistant to some phone company so I was worried when he didn't greet me at the door. _

"_Hey come on dad this isn't funny." I heard the noise again but this time it was louder. It sounded like a metal chair being scraped across the kitchen floor. I set all my stuff down and decided to go check it out. I turned all the lights on as I went and when I finally mad it to the Kitchen I didn't see anybody around. I just looked around and chuckled quietly to myself. Now come on Kagome afraid of a little noise I teased myself mentally. I figured dad was out getting dinner this wouldn't be the first time he was gone for hours at a time sometimes even days where we would have no idea where he was just to have him show up a week later smelling like shit with a bad hangover. I contributed this to mom's death. They were soul mates and dad was taking it pretty hard. He started drinking more than usual and he started to gamble. I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water and that's when I saw him laying there on the floor with blood covering his chest and his eyes staring up into the world lifeless and empty. These were not the eyes I was used to seeing the eyes that held so much love for everyone and the world around him. The eyes that would take one look at you and you could tell him anything because you knew he could be trusted. These were not the eyes of my father but of some dead being that have exited the world of the living and joined the world of the dead never to be heard from again. A million thoughts were running through my brain a mile a minute I didn't pick out one thought and dwell on it too long. I couldn't my mind wasn't capable of organized thought at that very moment. _

"_Poor Kagome just lost the other parent. She must be sad." The voice that was talking from behind me was like ice. It penetrated deep into my soul and froze my body. Even if I wanted to turn around which I didn't I wouldn't have been able to. The voice I had heard before and it's always held malice and hatred but now it was harsh and maybe even playful. I couldn't believe what I heard I knew who the bitch standing behind me was as soon as the first sound left her mouth. I could just imagine her face in my mind right now. She would be behind me as always with her long raven black hair flowing down her back and her flesh the color of silk with no imperfections. We all agree she is beautiful and she knows it too even uses it to her advantage most of the time. _

"_Come on Kagome you're not even going to say hi to your cousin. Isn't that rude I came all the way here to see you and give you a surprise and you cant even be civil_._ I thought aunty taught you better than that." She was using her winy tone that just annoys you to hear. My thoughts were still going a mile a minute and I just couldn't shut them down. It still hadn't sunk in then that my father was actually dead. I would never get to see him again. Pretend to laugh at his horrible jokes. Eat some of his world famous pancakes. I turned around slowly and there she was leaning against the island with an evil smirk on her face and her hands hidden behind her back. Her clothes had blood smears all over them and it looked like she had some on her face too. Probably using his blood like war paint. I was so mentally exhausted I couldn't even work up the brain capacity to be mad at her. Oh yeah I was going to regret that later just standing there staring at her with a exasperated expression on my face. _

"_Why" was the only word that I could get to come out of my mouth. As soon as I said it her smirk grew wider and she started to laugh and im not talking about a chuckle im talking about a full on laugh. She stated walking to me slowly like a panther stalking its prey right before it pounced and got to eat its meal. I backed up slowly until my back hit the fridge. _

"_Kagome I told you I had a present for you. Didn't I now come on little cousin and close you eyes." I opened my mouth to speak as she brought her hand out from behind her back and slapped me hard. I started to cry right then and there. Not because I was scared of what she would do to me. Not because I was going to be alone after this. No I started to cry because of Souta through this whole experience I forgot about him. How would dad dying affect him? How was I going to get away from this psycho bitch so I could take care off him? I closed my eyes just like she wanted thinking that if I played nice she might let me live to see him grow up. I felt something hit my head then everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

The pounding of the gavel on the desk brought me out of my thoughts. We all stood up including the fat man from the jury. I took in the scene around me and would find it comical if this wasn't happening to me. People in the back of the room with scowls on there faces then you had some people crying like my little brother Souta and our next door neighbor who had volunteered to look after him for me. I couldn't bear to see him go through the foster care system. They were the only 2 people sitting on my side of the courtroom except for this small girl sitting in the back row. I had never seen her a day before in my life. I could tell she was in her 20's but looked like she was a teenager. She was so small I bet she was only about 90 pounds soaking wet. She just looked at me with an understanding smile and a wink.

"Kagome Higurashi the people of the jury find you….."

**A.N. My brand new story what do you think? I was just about to go to sleep for the night when this concept popped into my head and I just had to see if I could write a chapter before I got to sleep. I am going to try this story a little differently for one I will be switching POVS but only between Kagome and Inuyasha. I also have no outline for this story and I am a little excited about that. I am just going to write and see where this story takes me. I will let you decide if I should continue it or not. Any reviews are welcome even criticisms. Anybody have any idea who that lady was on Kagomes side of the courtroom in the very back?**

**5 reviews continued with another chapter sometime next week probably Friday. **

**10 reviews continued with another chapter out by Tuesday im off school Monday so review and you could have it on Monday. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I in no way own Inuyasha or any of its characters I just own my ideas.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my only reviewer for last chapter kittychico895.

_Last Chapter: _

"_Kagome Higurashi the people of the jury find you….."_

As soon as the words left the fat guys mouth I knew my fate had been sealed. I stood there and just took a second look around the room to remember what the room looked like that would change my life forever. Nothing had changed in the last 5 minutes except this time I saw her sitting there with a tissue in her hand and fake tears running down her face. Of course she didn't sit on my side. Why would she when se didn't like me? In high school she told everyone that I was just some orphan her parents took pity on instead of telling them that we were actually cousins. She saw me looking her way and gave me a knowing smile. It was more for her benefit than mine im sure. She never did anything that wasn't for her benefit. Kikyo was luck I was handcuffed or I would have jumped over the wooden gate behind my and smacked the shit out of her.

I turned back to the fat man and saw the sweat running down his face. His chubby face with his crocked nose that angled to the right and a set of lips a woman only could get through plastic surgery. His lips were moving but my brain wasn't picking up what he was saying. In that moment that everything would change forever I could hear nothing. It was like everything was perfectly still and peaceful. It wouldn't stay this way for long so I relished it. The peaceful silence evaporated just as quickly as it came. I heard the dreaded word come out of his mouth and I knew I was done for.

"Guilty" The guy said in a monotone voice. I would remember that voice for the rest of my life. I didn't expect the jury to believe me considering when the police found me I had the knife in my hand, my clothes had blood all over them and the scratch marks Kikyo left on my body were said to be defensive wounds from my father trying to fight me off. After the guy said guilty the court room got all hyped up with voices that were giving me a headache. I was about to turn around and tell them all to shut the fuck up before the sound of the gavel vibrated though my head again.

"Silence, silence in the court room." The judge looked fed up and like he just wanted to go play footsie with his secretary. Seriously this judge looked like if he didn't get laid soon he was going to blow his top.

"The empire of Japan finds Higurashi guilty and giver her 10 years in prison with a chance of parole after 6 years." There that was the final verdict. I was going to have to spend 6 years in that hell hole they call prison. I didn't deserve any of this but did they care. No they didn't give two flying fucks about what happened to me.

As soon as the judge gave his sentence everyone got up and left some sobbing some screaming different things. A few sick bastards laughing and that was the end. A police woman grabbed my hands that were still handcuffed and led me into the back of the courthouse to a little holding cell where I could change into an orange jumpsuit that had Shikon Prison written in black letters across the back and wait until the bus got here to transport people to the prison. I sat down on the bed thoughts of Souta kept running through my head. I was worried how he would grow up. I hoped he would be a smart caring man but this situation could have fucked all that up for him. I didn't even know what his thoughts were. Did he think I was guily? When I was arrested Souta came to see me once and we didn't talk. Just sat there staring at each other with unsaid promises and words that neither of us could voice.

If I ever saw Kikyo again after I got out of prison I would kill her ass. No I would torture her then kill her. I would rip her appendages off one by one until she died of blood loss. That fucking bitch deserved what was coming to her and I would be the one to deliver it. I did get changed eventually because I knew the bus would come soon. I was right a half an hour later the same police woman showed up and escorted me to the bus where 3 other people were boarding. I was a little scared about what was going to happen but I was going to keep my head help up high and not take anyone's shit.

**A.N. I know it was short and this is sort of a filler chapter but it was needed. I would love to thank kittychico895 for being my only reviewer for last chapter. I decided I would update this story anyway even though I only got 1 review. I now also have a account my name on there is Twilightgirl0041496 so add me as a friend and message me if you have a babydow account and if you don't have one I would get one. I love that website. **

**5 or more reviews-updated within 3 days**

**4 or less reviews- updated by next weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dedication: to my reviewers form last chapter you guys inspired this chapter and made me want to write it faster. Divine-Drgon, kittychic0895, Raikiba!

Beta Reader: I have found an amazing and unbelievable beta reader for this story. You gave me inspiration for this chapter and this chapter wouldn't have been up as soon without you.

Disclaimer: I don't own plain and simple.

Song Lyrics: Cause I was born to tell you I love you, and I am torn to do what I have to ~Your Call by Secondhand serenade.

IPOV (Inuyasha point of view)

I was here again. It looked the same as last time. The scene before me hasn't changed at all. There were still no people in the seats except for my brother, his fiancé Rin would have come but she apparently had things to do. My lawyer was yelling at the other lawyers and I was starting to nod off and it hadn't even been an hour yet.

"Bullshit and you know it." My lawyer yelled and jumped towards the other lawyer tackling him to the ground. This was the normal for demon court and it was actually pretty entertaining. I chuckled for a few seconds under my breath while the judge tried but failed to get the lawyers to stop fighting. After awhile he would just resort to using his demon powers to get things settled down. I turned my head to glance at my brother and saw that he was finding no pleasure in the fighting lawyers but he always looked like a bug just crawled up his ass and died so it wasn't surprising. Im sure he was tired of coming to these things this is only my third time in a courtroom for various things. Last time was the first time it was a serious offense though, Drug Dealing, the two words nobody wants to hear. Who knew that was such a big deal. Feh I could have done something worse. This time it was for attempted murder of a stupid mother-fucking bitch that deserved it. I won't go into it for it would only bore you to death.

I could tell that Sesshomaru was about to get up and leave if this didn't end soon. Finally the judge stood up and took the glove off his hand and shot a fireball out of the palm at the two judges. They weren't harmed sadly just a little singed. They went back to their sides of the courtroom and my lawyer immediately started talking first.

"It was self defense." He was trying to convince the judge. In demon court you didn't have a jury. The judge was all you needed. What he said was what was going to happen. If there were a jury in demon court then things would be even more crazy especially human people. The thought is just laughable having human people in a demon court. They would shit themselves. That would be funny to see but not something I would like to smell any day. It smells bad enough on the above ground railway system with the people that smell like animal piss and people piss sometimes their own sometimes not. Now there is a question. How and the hell do you get someone else's piss on you? Do they just go up to you and ask to piss on you. I would punch that motherfucker in the fucking face if someone ever tried to do that one to me and most likely I would end up back here for aggravated assault.

"My ass it was self defense" the other lawyer argued back. I shot him a glare but that didn't seem to faze him a bit. I didn't think it would he was a god damn lawyer for a reason if a little stare could make him shiver then im pretty sure he would be running away screaming by now because of all the glares ive shot him today. My lawyer looked on the verge of murder and I knew exactly how he felt. I had the exact same feeling 3 days ago that was the reason I was in this fucking courtroom in the first place.

"You both need to shut the fuck up" the judge yelled at the top of his lungs. Both lawyers jumped a little in the air. They apparently weren't ready for the judge to yell quite yet. The judge was the only scary person in the whole room he had the right to send me and the lawyers straight to hell if he wanted. I saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch out of the corner of my eye the only sign that he was still alive besides that he as still as a statue. The judge stared me down for a minute or two. I could hear everybody breathing in the room. I just wanted to know what was going to happen. Not knowing what is going to happen is the worst mother fucking feeling in the whole entire world. I could handle being beaten and shot and cut but not knowing was worse than physical pain. I could feel my insides start to turn like clothes in a washing machine and I didn't know how much longer I could go without puking on the floor. The horror on my face was plain to see. I like to portray myself as a tough guy and normally I am but this is the one situation where I still would like my mommy.

"Inuyasha I don't think this is totally your fault." My mouth dropped open did he just say what I think he did? I mean I almost killed someone and he thinks it's not entirely my fault. "But" not the damn but, there always has to be a but. "I can't just let you off that easy. I am sentencing you to 3 years with a chance of parole after 2 years in a prison for mostly humans and demons with minor crimes." I was already feeling better. I mean a human prison I can do. Hah I will rule that place with an iron fist. I will become top dog (no pun intended) immediately. This wasn't sounding too bad. "Court agerned."

I felt a tug on my arm and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there holding it. It was a custom in demon court to have a final goodbye to your family because most of the demons that end up in court won't get to see them again. He didn't say a word but he looked me in the eyes and nodded his head and I knew that he was still here for me and he would be waiting for me when I got out. We had a pretty good relationship considering a few hundred years ago we hated each other guts and were out to kill one another. I saw him walk over to the only other person in the courtroom a little Kitsune kit named Shippo or as I call him, runt. He is my adopted nephew Rin and Sesshomaru adopted him about a year ago when he wound up on our doorstep cold and dying of disease. His mother left him at a nearby park and told him she would be back and never was. He stayed out there for 3 nights in the rain and snow waiting for her return. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he followed the only other demon scent he could smell. I felt bad for the kid but he was in good hands with Rin and Sesshomaru. My brother could be cold to him at times but I could tell deep down he really loved the kid.

"Uncle Inu are you going to come back." Shippo ran over to me and jumped in my arms. After the event with his mother he didn't trust us when we left and said we would be back. He hung onto Rin wherever she went and even slept in her bed most of the time. Sesshomaru wouldn't share a bed with Rin yet since they weren't properly married. I'm not even sure they have had sex yet knowing Sesshomaru he was so uptight he probably couldn't get it up and disappointed Rin. I chuckled under my breath and Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at me obviously not finding anything amusing.

"Yes runt I will be back in about 2 years okay. I know that is a long time to you but when I get back you will be a big boy and we can do more big boy things." The 5-year-old little boy sniffled and wiped his arms trying to hold back the tears and act more grownup.

"Uncle Inu you said you would never leave me." This comment made me break and the tears start flowing down my face. I promised myself whatever I did today I wouldn't cry. I hugged the now crying little boy to my chest and buried my face in his hair just inhaling his scent so I wouldn't forget it. We just stayed that way for a couple of minutes until the demon guard at the door cleared his throat signaling time was almost up.

"Now listen to me buddy and listen good" He raised his head from my chest and looked me in the eyes. "I will never leave you" I said this as convincing as I could in a still wobbly voice from crying so much. Shippo shook his head up and down saying he understood. "Now you have to be strong for Uncle Inu because I need you to be strong enough for the both of us." He shook his head again and started to wipe the water from his face with his little fists. "I need you to take good care of mommy and daddy and that new puppy that daddy is going to buy you after you leave here." Shippo's face just lit up and he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. That's the face I would remember for the next two years not the sad one but the happy one. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to murder someone until I turned around and set Shippo on the ground and he saw the smile on his face. As soon as Shippo was down on the ground and he gave me one last hug I turned and walked to the guard standing t the door. He just nodded his head and put me in cuffs. As I was walking down the hallway to the bus that was going to take me to the prison I smelt it. The smell that tipped my world upside down and I knew I had a journey ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>I though after some of the tension we needed a nice moment between Shippo and Inuyasha. See he does have his tender moments. Im sorry if the first few chapters were boring but I am hoping they will get more interesting after this. I am sorry this is up so late I am not going to try and make excuses but I was sick and this chapter was a hard one to write. It's a fact that my chapters get posted sooner if they just flow when I sit down to write it. This one didn't flow till about halfway through writing it so that's why its late getting up. Another big thanks to my beta reader Divine-Drgon you are just spectacular and a great friend. Without you this chapter would have sounded like a chicken with its head cut off wrote it and nobody would understand what I was trying to get out. I am so lucky to have a great friend like you to help me out. I just cant thank you enough.

From the Beta Reader:

Inu: so when are the readers' ganna learn WHY I tried to kill the guy? And why must you give them a break-off

Divine: That would be called a Cliff InuYasha. And the reason she did it was to give the reader suspense an…

Inu: I don't care what it's for I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Song Lyrics:

I'm not a bad guy,  
>And I've never been a thief<br>I pay my taxes and I pretend to believe  
>A family that loves me yeah<br>And a habit that has saved my life  
>I'm sorry officer,<br>I'm not saying shit tonight

Oh I'm going to jail,  
>I won't make bail<br>Oh God I hate this town  
>Oh, they're coming to get me<br>I swear I'm not guilty  
>Setting me up, to bring me down<br>Oh god, I'm going to jail To It was just a burn ride,

We can run, but we can't hide

~Going to Jail Lyrics by Anarbor~~

KPOV

I was led up to the line of inmates entering the bus by the guard that came and got me from the holding cell. There were two women in from of me and one man behind me. I kept my head down trying to avoid eye contact with all of them. I was not going to let people walk all over me in there but I was not going to start problems either. The man or should I say hanyō behind me nudged me from behind when the other women stated to walk. I slowly started to walk up the stairs into the bus and found a seat in the very back away from everybody else. I watched the hanyo man enter the bus. He had long silver hair that went down to the middle of his back. He had a tattoo with the name Shippo with swirls around it on his left shoulder. I assumed that was his kid's name that already was a turn off. Not that I was checking him out or anything. He had little doggy ears on top of his head that just made me want to rub my thighs together to get rid of the pressure that was building up down there. I just met this man and already he was doing things to my body that nobody else could. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk. That is when it registered that since he was hanyo he could probably smell it and a blush appeared across my face. I lowered my head back down to look at my hands in my lap. There really must have been a big neon sign that said, "Come sit by me" because that is exactly what he did and that made me blush. I hoped he would have sat up front or at least away from me, I really did not belong in jail or on this bus…damn whore. She really must want to die now and I have no problem with making that happen. I looked up when I heard the same guard talking all I heard her say was "the person sitting next to you is your new cellmate." They had to be insane this is not fair; I got up to move when the guard yelled at me to sit back down and stay where I was. I looked about the bus and saw it was full from other pick-ups. I sighed and sat back down I heard the hanyō snicker and I grumbled. Damn guard…damn Kikyo…dumb idiots of the court…I do not think my life is ever going to get better.

I snuck a glance back at the hanyo man sitting next to me to find him full out staring at me. "Im Inuyasha" he said while still smirking at me. I could not care less what his name was but I guess we needed to get to know each other now since we were to be sleeping together and all. Oh, my god sleeping together, NO Kagome stop thinking about that, he is in jail for a reason. For a crime that he actually committed. You cannot get yourself mixed up with those kinds of people. I gave a soft chuckle in my head because I was one of these people now. "My name is Kagome" I glanced at him again and I slowly removed one of my hands from my lap and held it out to him for a handshake. He hesitantly grabbed my hand and I instantly felt sparks shoot through my skin. I wonder if he felt it. He did not release my hand just moved it to him leg and held my hand there in his. It felt nice. We did not say much the rest of the ride to the jail. We only made one more stop to pick up one person to take the last remaining seat. Inuyasha never did release my hand through the whole ride to the jail. I was so tired I just drifted off to sleep sometime during the ride. I felt my head hit Inuyasha's shoulder and to my surprise, he did not move it.

I woke up about a half hour later to Inuyasha calling my name. "Kagome come on get up. We're in hell now." I groggily sat up and looked around at my surroundings. It was dark and cloudy outside. We were surrounded by 20-foot high fences on all four sides with barbed wire on the top of them. This place did not look inviting but it was to be my home for the next 6 years. After that, I could finally see Souta and my friends again. Six years was a long time to wait. As we got out of our seats and exited the bus, I realized that Inuyasha was still holding my hand. I surprisingly did not mind. It was all over to soon though because he dropped my hand when we got to the guard standing by bus door. I felt him lean his head into mine and take a deep breathe and whisper a few chilling words while the guard was distracted by something else. "I won't let anything happen to you beautiful". I shivered and walked off the bus followed by Inuyasha into one of the scariest places I have ever been with the assurance that nothing would happen to me. And strangely I believed that he would keep me safe.

IPOV

I could not help myself I smelt her fear and had to do something to help settle her. I mean god she was my fucking mate I would not stand it when she was scared or unhappy and those were the two dominant feelings rolling off her body in waves. I leaned down and whispered in her ear the promise that I intended to keep even if it meant my life for hers. "I won't let anything happen to you beautiful." I saw her shiver and licked my lips because I had that effect on her. I was very pleased with myself that I could entice those feelings out of my mate. I wanted her but I would have to wait until I knew for sure how she felt about me.

All the new inmates were split into boys and girls and each taken separate directions. I was used to this but I would not be able to keep an eye on Kagome if we were separated. I did not have a choice I had to go with the rest of the group. I could smell Kagome's anxiety rising again and wished more than anything that I was there to comfort her. I had to get used to not being around her all the time. I stamped down the urge inside of me to run to her and protect her from everything. We were led into a room where we were strip-searched and given a white t-shirt and cotton pants to change into. After that, we were led to what looked like a laundry room where we were each issued a blanket and pillow. I was used to this. We met again with the girls after this and I looked over Kagome to make sure she did not have any damage done to her. She looked fine except for a slight blush on her cheeks that just made her look more innocent and beautiful. I assumed that blush was from the strip search and just gave her my signature smirk that seemed to annoy her.

We were led to our rooms or shall I say a closet with two beds and a toilet in the corner. We were told to make our beds and go to sleep for the night. It was already 10 o'clock and I was exhausted. All the events that happened earlier today played in my head not in color but black and white like an old movie. No sound just pictures that would not stop haunting me. I looked over to where Kagome lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. We had not said much to each other since the bus. I softly whistled to get her attention. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and turned her head to look at me. "Good night Kagome" I said softly and gave her a genuine smile. She gave me a small smile back "Good night Inu." I saw her yawn and turn her back to me facing the wall and I heard her breath slow down while she drifted off into her dreamland. That night I went to sleep and dreamed of the future and how it could play out for Kagome and me.

**A.N:** I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a pleasure to write. It was a transition chapter so it probably wasn't all that exciting but the story is getting there. All reviews will be appreciated. Last but not least a big thanks again to my beta reader Divine-Drgon. You are amazing and I wouldn't have been able to do this without you.

*Bows down to your greatness*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my imagination

Dedication: To everyone reading this story and my lovely beta reader who brought me out of my writing slump. You are amazing.

Without further ado…. For all your reading pleasure….

Chapter 5:

KPOV

The first night in jail officially sucked ass. My mattress poked me in my back all night, my pillow was as hard as a brick, and the blanket they gave me didn't do anything. Overall my night was a big pile of elephant shit. I sat up in bed when I heard a loud clanging bell over the intercom that was placed in everyone's room. I watched as Inuyasha slowly got out of bed, shirtless I might add and walked over to the door to see what was going on. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I studied his bare back and the way his muscles clenched and moved whenever his body turned. I jumped when he turned around and motioned for me to stand up, which I quickly did considering the guard was coming around for morning call. Inuyasha came to stand next to me and I started to think my night of no sleep was making me see things, he gave a small smile as he stood next to me, and luckily he was looking out at the hall so he could not see me blush.

The Guard came and shook his head grumbling under his breath and I did the first thing that came to my mind and flipped him the bird, now I don't know where this streak of rebel came from but I am not going to fight against if it was going to keep me here with Inuyasha. I felt safe with him but I still did not understand my attraction to this man. He jumped when I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bed and hugged him before lying back down...damn small beds...I wish they would have given us at least new pads for these damn metal bed frames. I turned to look at Inuyasha and saw that he had his eyebrows raised in a questioning glance but he wasn't saying anything.

"What" I asked and raised my own eyebrows challenging him to answer.

"Oh nothing I just really like pushy women" he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders while laying us both down on the bed. I rolled my eyes and snuggled under his arm and into his side. "What exactly are you doing?" he sounded confused and out of place.

"I am cold and I want to cuddle." I used my whiny voice and looked into his eyes pleadingly. He smiled and shook his head. He put his head back on the brick pillow and let me snuggly up to his side. Sure I still don't understand my attraction to this man but right now I just didn't care. I was warm inside and out and it felt right just being in his arms.

An hour later I heard a loud banging on the door and growled. Inuyasha laughed and tried to drag me out of bed. The guard that was banging on the door said something like "get up breakfast" but I couldn't hear it that well with the pillow pressed over my head. All of a sudden the pillow was snatched out of my hands and I saw Inuyasha holding my pillow smiling at me. He eventually got me out of bed and we headed to the cafeteria together.

When I walked into the cafeteria it looked exactly like my high school lunchroom. The resemblance was so uncanny I wanted to laugh. There were round metal tables sitting in the middle of the room with guards standing up against the wall their hands resting on their hips where their tazers were ready incase some inmates got out of hand. All of the guards were equipped with metal batons and tazers but the guards that were high in command also carried a pistol on their belts in case anyone got really out of hand. I assumed so few of them had guns so the inmates couldn't steal it and start shooting the whole prison up. Now wouldn't that be a tragedy a bunch of criminals getting shot. Im sure the world would view it as a public service. Some of the inmates were already sitting at the tables eating off gray metal trays. There was a line toward the back of the lunchroom where you got the food. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and brought me to the end of the line handing me a metal tray. Inuyasha got his food first and then I did. I don't know if you could really call this food though. It looked like a cross between mashed potatoes and oatmeal. Inuyasha and I sat at a table by ourselves and slowly ate our food. We didn't really speak much.

I caught a girls eye across the room and smiled at her to be polite. I saw her turn to her other friends sitting with her and they all nodded their heads and got up. I looked back down at my food trying not to look at anyone else when I saw the black girls try land in front of mine. She picked up my tray and threw it across the room food splattering everywhere. The guards flinched but didn't move from their spots on the wall. When we first got here the head guard said the guards wouldn't get involved in inmate problems unless something really got out of hand. The girl grabbed my arm and jerked me out of my seat so she could get in my face.

"Were you trying to be cute with me" She sneered into my face. I just shook my head too scared out of my mind to answer. "Let me be the first to welcome you to hell new girl" she slapped me hard across the face and dropped me onto the floor. My hand immediately covered my cheek where it stung as Inuyasha started to get out of his seat to confront the girl.

"Hey bitch why don't you pick on somebody your own size" A girl with long black hair braded down her back called from the other side of the cafeteria. She had the most beautiful skin color I had ever seen and she was so brave.

"What do you want boyfriend killer?" I saw the black haired girls eyes narrow at the name she was just called and a fire ignite behind her eyes.

"I want you to leave that girl alone you sibling rapist. Oh and I am looking for a good fight" The girl had a slight smile on her face because she could tell she affected the black girl with what she said. I gasped out loud. How could anyone be so cruel to your own family? Especially your brothers and sisters even rape them. I made a mental note to stay away from this girl in the future.

Inuyasha grabbed the hand that wasn't on my cheek and brought me up to sit on his lap as he rubbed the red spot where I was slapped. Soon I was blushing all over from his public display of affection and he leaned down and lightly kissed my hand. I got off his lap and sat in my own seat so he didn't see all the emotions playing across my face right then. I liked him and he was nice to me but I knew I shouldn't have the attraction I do for him. It just wasn't right considering I had only known him for a few days. A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

Both the girls were rolling around on the floor the black girl biting the black haired girl and the black haired girl punching the mean one. I heard a sickening crack after a punch that the girl with the braid threw and the black girl had blood spurting out of her nose. It looked like it was broken to me. Apparently once blood is shed that's the sign for the guards to get involved. All the guards jumped off the wall. 4 of them were trying to pull the two girls apart and the other 2 were dispersing the crowd that had surrounded the fighters. They pulled the girl who stood up for me off the girl and threw her my way. I caught her before she could go stumbling to the ground. She gave me a little smile and righted herself quickly so she could stand.

"Thanks for standing up for me. You were really brave" I didn't care if I sounded like a fangirl right then. I really owed this person for what she did.

"Don't worry about it. She had it coming anyway" She smiled at me and grabbed me into a hug. I was caught off guard at first but returned the hug immediately. The Warden stepped into the cafeteria and looked at me and the girl hugging. Warden Eve pointed her finger in our direction "Take those two trouble makers and put them in a solitary cell for the rest of the day" the guards shook their heads yes and motioned for us to follow them.

The girl grabbed my hand and dragged me after the guards. I turned back to look at Inuyasha who looked hurt. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head saying we will talk about it later. I smiled and waved and smiled. I was dragged out of the room and toward a cell that I would share with this girl for the rest of the day.

"What's your name" I asked the girl who still had my hand in her grasp. She wasn't holding it in a romantic way just a friendly way. She smiled over at me!

"My names …

**A.N.**

Sorry but I had to put a cliffhanger. Her name probably isn't all that hard to figure out anyway. Im sure you could take a guess. I am sorry this chapter took so long I had a bit of a mental block. I would like to thank my lovely beta reader for helping me through it. You all know the drill please REVIEW. I am hoping to get the next chapter up by Sunday.


End file.
